


Band of Brothers

by jusrecht



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They arrived dressed in dark suits and ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band of Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNINGS:** Death. This fic takes place at EunB's wake and makes allusions to SJ's accident seven years ago. I mean no disrespect to either Ladies Code or their fans by writing this. 
> 
> However, if the subject or topic is upsetting for you, PLEASE DO NOT READ ON.
> 
> Also, the opinions of the person described in this fic are not mine.

  
They arrived dressed in dark suits and ties.

His eyes immediately sought for the face he had in mind. Cho Kyuhyun was easy to spot, his height setting him apart from the rest. Cloaked in solemn mourning, he brought up the rear of the group, head hung low.

The difference between a greenhorn and an experienced paparazzo is in their art of waiting. He slipped toward the entrance, content to linger unnoticed until the group were done paying their respect. They stayed for an hour or so, greeting the family or other celebrities, sometimes whispering among themselves. He mainly watched Cho Kyuhyun, watched how his red-rimmed eyes were closed tightly in prayer, the way his hands were clasped together, white-knuckled fingers leaving marks on each other.

He would do anything to get a picture. He could already imagine the article. A comparison: the idol who survived and the idol who didn't. Their meeting: one solemn but alive, the other shut in a casket.

It would be glorious. Heart-wrenching. And, most important of all, insanely popular.

He readied himself when the group headed for the door, still in a tightly knit pack. But he had his ways. He knew how to slip past unnoticed, snap a picture, then make his escape before anyone could even react. Nine times out of ten, it worked.

Eunhyuk and Heechul went first. They walked past him, too engrossed in their own thoughts to spare him a glance. Feigning abstraction, he raised his phone, typing inexistent words in an empty chat box as a few other members followed, all subdued in shared grief.

Only _then_ that he made his move. He ambled forward, slowly threading in their midst, seemingly aimless. All the way he kept his face down, lips mumbling apologies as the corners of his eyes hunted for his target.

Two more steps. Then one. He gripped his phone tightly, thumb poised and ready—and someone stepped right in front of him.

Startled, he caught sight of the surprise mirrored in Kyuhyun's face before looking up, coming face-to-face with a livid Choi Siwon.

"Fuck off." 

The two words sent ice straight to his core. He opened his mouth, empty excuses dying fast on his tongue. Panic clashed with fear in his chest as his flight instinct took over, but the group already closed in about him before his feet could budge. Two of them took hold of his arms in a deadlock. The rest barred his escape, their silence carrying a hailstorm of fury.

Soon securities came to drag him away. His last glimpse of the group was the sight of them standing together as one, grim and fierce, protecting their youngest.

A band of brothers.

  


**_End_ **

  



End file.
